The invention relates to a cooking grill, particularly for grilling steaks, with a passage the vertically extending inlet section of which is disposed between two driven and heated parallel inlet rolls rotating at the same peripheral speed and conveying the food item downwards, the passage having a slightly inclined second section which extends between one of the inlet rolls and a third heated roll which latter is parallel to the inlet rolls and is driven to rotate counter to the direction of rotation of the one inlet roll and at the same peripheral speed.
In a grill which is disclosed in the German Utility Model No. 81 19 752, the width of the passage is chosen in such a way that a steak can travel through the passage at a slight contact pressure.